Zero's Tyranid Guard
by RoyalShadowV2
Summary: Now what if Louise summoned a tyranid instead of Saito. Except he looks human,can transform and can summon tyranids in mid air? How will Tristian deal with this Hivemind General? . There will be parings! I know its kind of weird. Never the less!


Chapter: Introduction!

This is going to be a Bio

Hello guys I decided to make a crossover for one of my favorite animes Familiar of Zero and one of my favorite games warhammer Dawn of War 2

** Tyranid Warrior: RoyalShadowV2 does not own anything from Warhammer or Familiar of Zero just my character Typhen**

Now the main character I will be throwing in is a 6'5 foot male.

Hair: Black

Skin: White

Eyes: Teal

Age: 18

Now he can transform into two forms one is a crawler well think of Tyranid alpha snake things more of a 4 legged body build with 3 claws spread like our Hands also his front is the same.

Their length is 1-2 inches. Body: Their length is of a alligator with 5 inches longer. Width same of a alligator with 2 inch's longer.

Their height is 1 foot. Now they aren't flat onto the ground they are above the ground 8 inches or 6. Now his air form is the same for the land except the back legs are longer then the front and a back claw or talon. Their arms are bigger then their land forms and are transformed to grab and shred. With two horns on the heads back. Their wingspan is 2 times bigger then a alligator. Their length is 8 inches longer then a alligators!

The character can summon Tyranid creatures from mid air! He can transform into some other forms. He is stronger at dark then light.

This is a long bio for the character called Typhen , Pronounced Ty-fen

Just in case people didn't see the disclaimer

Disclaimer: **RoyalShadowV2 does not own anything from Warhammer or Familiar of Zero just my character Typhen**

Intro:

"Hes getting away!" yelled a space marine running after Typhen who is running and diving for cover while the space marines shoot at him.

"Men I can't escape" murmured Typhen who is hiding at a small building. He looked around and saw this green window.

"What is that?" thought Typhen, "Well its a portal and portals are better then nothing"

Typhen could hear footsteps as the space marines are getting closer. Typhen took a step then began running toward the green window.

"THERE HE IS" said a space marine who began shooting at Typhen. Typhen went into the green window just before the space marines could begun their barrage of explosive bullets at him. Typhen looked around the black walls as he falls toward the light. He braced himself as he enter the light. All the sudden he can feel the rush of air as the portal closes.

He looked at a large medieval castle as he began to fall down.

"What the?" thought Typhen as he falls down toward the academy.

"O look Zero actually summoned something!" said somebody in the large crowd.

Louise felt a bolt of hope. Could she actually summoned something powerful? That bolt of hope just fell as her familiar fell from the sky and impacted the ground. She summoned a knight? A knight in black armor and black cloak. That proves something good right? But no her familiar is a person and is probably someone the church wants.

Typhen slowly gets up after that large fall. He thanked the Hivemind for his enchanted bones or for a normal person he could have been crushed by the force of the impact. He looked around and saw a girl with pink hair looking at him. Who has that kind of hair these days?

"Who are you?" asked Typhen as he slowly regain energy. He pointed at Louise just in case they don't get confused.

"I am Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere" the girl said proudly or rather poorly, "Who are you commoner?"

Commoner? Me a commoner? This girl has some nerves.

"Me a commoner? You got some nerves!" responded Typhen who is pissed at Louise.

"Then what are you then?" replied Louise who is shaking at the dark knight in front of her.

"I am Typhen Royal Guard of the Hivemind" replied Typhen who had the tone of authority.

"Hive wha?" thought Louise who is confuse as everyone else, "You know what I don't really care!"

"Then do you care to explain where I am?" replied Typhen is is bored with this talking. He is suppose to kill those space marines then standing here chit chating with a girl!

"Tristian Academy of Magic on the continent of Halkeginia" said Louise who then added "And you are in front of a noble"

Great, Great he is now on a different planet and probably in a different solar system! Man the Hivemind is going to be pissed.

"JUST GET OVER WITH IT!" someone yelled in the large crowd. A lot of the people are getting inpatient.

"And why I am here?" asked Typhen who ignored the yelling.

"You are... suppose to be my familiar!" replied Louise who is nervous.

A familiar? Lets see a pet of a wizard or someone with magic. So in other words I am a slave. Na I am not going to be a slave unless this girl could agree with some of my terms. You gotta put in terms in these situation or your going to end up as a slave in a field sweating and dieing.

"A familiar? I will if you agree that I get good treatment" replied Typhen.

My familiar wants good treatment? I ain't going to give him one. On the other hand he could have magic. Lets balance these out bad treatment and get a chance of fear or good treatment and not being afraid. Good treatment won.

"Fine" replied Louise. Then Louise approached the dark figure while being nervous. This isn't your average familiar this is one in dark armor and cloak with the aura of death. She hesitated for a bit, She pecked the dark helmet at the beak then quickly broke away.

I was bit confused with that peck but the thought turned into ashes as my hand is burning with pain. Inside my helmet my eyes closed and my teeth shut tight waiting for the pain to go away. This is not as painful as a bullet but god dam it is still painful! Suddenly I felt light. I felt like I was about to faint. But how is this possible? I never fainted when bullets punched me into the flesh. I sensed something. I couldn't put my hand on it as I faint. I didn't even feel the impact as I went unconscious before I hit the ground.


End file.
